


The Six Heroes: Yang

by REntertainment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Roy may be 15 years old, but he's been chosen to rule in a world very different from his, where a war is constantly being fought. Will this fight make him stronger? Will it tear him apart?





	The Six Heroes: Yang

First, I hear glass crashing far away from me. I stand up and walk to my room’s door. Then, I hear shouting all around me, they’re fighting, and their voices become louder and louder until they become deafening. Lastly, Silence. Complete silence that makes your blood freeze you know this isn’t peace, you know something worse is happening soon… then the woman’s voice comes in. Nothing like I’ve ever heard before. She has a spine-chilling tone and she talks slowly, softly, but instead of sounding like a mother trying to calm her son, it’s more like an executioner trying to calm the prisoner before letting her axe come down his neck.

I can’t take it anymore, but I can’t wake up. She calls me by my name, again and again but her voice is freezing me, my lungs, my brain, my heart.

Until, finally, I wake up, drenched in sweat and panting. My heart races as if I just ran a whole marathon. Or for my life. This always wakes me up before sunrise and I can’t go back to sleep because I know she’ll be there.

I’ve been having the same dream for a while now, maybe three months and it’s already taking its toll on me. I take longer to finish my chores because of the small naps I take between one chore and another. This screws my schedule, making me sleep later. And every morning, I look, sound, act and move like a corpse dragged out of its grave.

“Darling, are you awake?” my mother asks while poking my arm. “Darling?” Poke. “Sweetie?” Two pokes. “Rogelio!”

“I’m awake!” I shout, startled, jolting up due to her strong, firm shout. “I’m awake, sorry, were you saying?”

“You should stop staying up so late! You’re 15 and sure, you got the energy to pull it off but it’s unhealthy and unproductive,” she answers with a stern look and sighs. “Ernest called. He told me you needed my permission to go to his party.” She sighs and softly shakes her head. “Lying is never good and he didn’t believe it that much.”

“And what did you say?” I ask while rubbing my sore, red eyes.

“I had to cover you and said you could go,” she answers a bit concerned.

“What?” I restrain a grunt of annoyance and try not to sound angry, failing due to the lack of sleep and eye soreness. “But Mom, you know I **hate** that guy! He’s my age and he already acts like a freaking 45-year-old-macho. I’m pretty sure that if no one draws some limits, he’ll hit his wife or cheat-” I bite my tongue and take a deep breath. “Y-You know, he’s **that** kind of guy.”

Mom sighs and shakes her head. “And he’s the son of my boss, he likes having you around and-”

“And his parents love me because I take him off their backs!” I answer a bit irritated, but my mother simply sighs. “And you get some perks out of it.”

She sighs and stays quiet for a while, sipping her coffee. Then she gasps triumphantly and smiles, giving me her “Arianna-branded Smile”.

“This party’s going to be fun. He said he invited the whole classroom! You’ll get to know your friends earlier.” Her excitement is almost cute, I gotta admit. “And they love you because you teach their son other ways to have fun,” she softly pats me on the back. “You always bring the best out of people, you got that incredible gift.”

“He doesn’t want to be better. He just pretends so his parents leave him be.” I scoff while stretching a bit, I’m starting to feel defensive. “I know he only invited the girls! I’m pretty sure he said he wants to find one of _his bitches_ ” I retort my face in disgust. “That’s vile and… ugh.” I shiver and look at my mom, pleading her in silence to let me skip the party.

“I’m sorry, Roy,” she says with a soft yet firm tone. “It’s decided, you’re going.” I whine and sigh. “I’ll buy you some new clothes and--”

“Mom, enough.” I sound more cutting than I intended. “You should focus on saving! School starts in a month or so and--”

“Rogelio!” she exclaims startled. “I can pay you some nice clothes.” She puffs her chest, like a proud swan ready to attack. “No one has to know they’re sales!”

“Oh, trust me, Mom.” I say annoyed. “They’ll know! Just as they know something is off! When are you going to tell them that--”

“I can’t give any hint of weakness and you know it!” she answers, her tone slightly hardening.

“Since when showing fucking **humanity** -!”

“Don’t you dare curse in front of me!” she exclaims while pointing at me. “You’re not with you father nor with your friends! Show some respect!” We stare at each other for a second or two. She then turns away and chugs her coffee, marching out of the kitchen.

…Fuck my sleepy anger.

I run after her while grabbing a lunch bag from the counter and almost hit my hip with a sofa of the living room.

“Mom!” I call while running to the front door.

“Yes?” her voice shakes, obvious sign that I screwed up big time. She’s not looking at me, she’s looking for her car keys on the key hanger.

“I’m-” I sigh and take a deep breath, thinking my words carefully. “I’m sorry,” I whisper, ashamed. “I know it’s no excuse but… I-I haven’t been able to sleep well lately and that makes me irriable and-” I’m getting off-trail here. Focus. “I just… I am truly sorry, but you do know you can cry inside the house, right?” I extend the lunch bag to her, but she’s still not turning around. “No one sees through the walls, I promise.”

“It’s been enough tears from me to him,” she answers with a deep breath. She turns to me and smiles while taking the bag, her keys are on the other. “I’ll be fine, this is just… this is just a lapsus of weakness.”

“Don’t you mean being human?”

“I-” she sighs and shakes her head. “Listen, I’m late, we can have this talk later, but you must understand something: you’re not a kid anymore, you need to learn to control your emotions or people will look down to you, give them one weakness and they’ll exploit it to its maximum.” I feel the weight of those words and--

_She’s a bitch. She will make you like her, come, stay with me and--_

“Roy? Sweetie? Are you okay?” my mom asks concerned. “Why are you crying?”

“Huh?” I look at her, not sure when I looked at the floor and started sniffing. “Oh! I uh… It’s nothing.”

“I’m really late, but I promise you we’ll talk later, alright?” She offers me a tissue and I take it slowly with a nod. “But honey, the real world is not like those books of yours, you can’t win fights by showing your feelings or talking it out, people are ruthless and vicious, and you’ll be eaten if you’re not careful.” She kisses me on the forehead. “I love you, see you later.” And walks out.

I wait until I hear her get into her car to start crying.

_She’s a bitch. She will make you like her, come, stay with me and live the life I know you won’t have with her. Trust me. I’ve been her husband for some years…_

Mom’s right. Enough tears have been shed for him. Gotta be strong for her. And of course, for myself.

“Alright! No drama!” I shout while clapping my hand together. “No use of crying over spilled milk, things need attention here and I’m the only one so…” I yawn and grunt. “An hour or two of napping and then I’ll do chores.”

I slowly go upstairs and look at my bed. I don’t know if she’s still there but at least I gotta try right? If I don’t sleep at all, sooner or later it’ll affect me enough to… ugh… I can’t even think straight.

I flop into my bed and almost immediately I fall asleep.

I’m in a weird place, a dungeon I think, the walls are made of black stone, big windows let the sun light in, but I can’t see anything outside. The center of the room is covered with red and black velvet. Golden frames are scattered all around the circular room, but one is empty, the biggest one. The air is warm due to the sun going through the window and it smells… weird. A combination of incense and burned wood and... a weird, metallic smell I can't seem to identify.

“ _You’ve been chosen, kid_.” I flinch at the raspy and low voice in my head. “ _I’m sorry it had to be this way but let me tell you, kid. Do not, I repeat,_ ** _do not_** _trust the Lady. She wants you as her pawn._ " Suddenly, a corpse appears out of nowhere in the middle of the room. He's massive, occupying half of the room, very rough factions, a long beard and a dark skin tone. He's over a pond of blood, a golden dagger piercing his side.

I jump backwards, looking everywhere for someone to alert. I'm pretty sure I hear people shouting and running around. Where is that noise coming from!

“Lady? T-T-That doesn't sound that b-b-bad!” I answer with a shaky voice.

 _"She did this to me! Do not let appearances decieve you, kid!"_ the voice sounds angry and desperate.

"This is just a dream." I whisper to myself, slowly walking bakwards to a corner. "This is just a dream." I'm at the verge of tears while I shut my eyes and cover my ears. "This. Is. Just. A. Dream."

" _I am afraid it's not, kid,_ " the voice answers with a concerned tone. " _This is very real._ "

I look up and I desperatey shout. “Where am I? Who’s are you?”

“ _My name is now unimportant, but yours shall be remembered for generations to come, alongside mine and all the other Kings.”_

“Wait, Kings?” I ask alarmed. “But-”

“ _Unimportant! You’ve been chosen! She knows where you are and she’s definitely coming to get you!_ ”

“But who?” I shout desperately. “Who is coming for me?”

Suddenly, the corpse rises and lunges to me, his eyes deprived of life and blood flowing down his mouth. “ _The White Goddess._ ” He answers in a dark, severe tone. “ _Beware the White Goddess._ ” And with that, I wake up again, my heart racing, my fists clenching into the sheets, panting for dear life and utterly terrified.

Can’t stop staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to calm myself down. Every blink I give I see two icy-blue eyes piercing through my soul, every breath is filled with a chilling air that freezes me little by little and the sweat isn’t helping. How can I be this cold? Summer is still here!

I get up, little by little, trying to ignore the numbness and shakinnes of my whole body as I slowly stagger to my bathroom, a hot shower should do the trick.

At first, I thought these nightmares had to do with the divorce, after all, they start with the first fight my parents had and maybe the woman calling my name was my father’s lover that I met someday. But now, I’m not sure if this has to do with the divorce at all. I’ve never heard of the White Goddess nor I've seen a man like that... and I’m pretty sure I’ve never been in a room like that before.

And this feeling of being watched is not normal either, is it?

I come out of the shower, a bit more calmed and I dry myself off with a dry towel on the hanger. Suddenly, someone rings the doorbell.

“Coming!” I shout as hard as I can and rapidly put on a sleeveless shirt, a pair of shorts and sandals. They ring again. “One moment please!” I run downstairs and open the door.

My heart stops and all the warmth I received from the hot shower suddenly disappears.

“Hello, Rogelio.” A woman so still that she could be a living, marble statue with golden hair that falls to her feet, completely straight, like her robes and posture. Her expression has a regal look to it, but it’s so distant and her eyes seem to be judging every centimeter of my body. Is she- Is she looking down to me? “I came to talk to you, but it cannot be here.”

I’m paralyzed. Her eyes, her voice…

She’s the woman of my dream.

She's the White Goddess.


End file.
